A conventionally known system includes a mobile terminal, a connection server that delivers content to the mobile terminal, and a controller server that manages position information of the connection server and content. According to a known technique in this system, after a destination of the mobile terminal is estimated, requested content is delivered to a connection server to which the mobile terminal connects (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-221680).
Further, wireless sensor network (WSN) systems are known that have sensor equipped wireless terminals interspersed in a given space, cooperatively operating to enable an environmental or physical state to be grasped.
Nonetheless, in cases where a terminal is unable to execute given data processing thereof by hardware resources of the terminal, process results may not reach an apparatus that executes a process based on the process results of the given data processing.